


One with the World

by thawrecka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Dawn delight in the renewal of sisterhood and the world. Begins at the end of Grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One with the World

Two sisters embrace and it is everything. Their slender forms melt into the moment, blood calling to blood. Their hands are soft against each other and Buffy's skin revels in the contact with her sister/daughter.

The world around them is awake, alive and beautiful. Flowers bloom, fertile and potent, as the girls acquaint themselves with the early morning sun. Petals bend under their fingers and grass crunches under their feet. As they walk towards home the smell of earth is replaced by the scents of life around them, warm and floral.

Once home, Dawn bounds upstairs for a shower and Buffy sets about making breakfast. There's orange juice and toast, spread thick with jam and honey. As Buffy sits at the counter, eating silently, she hears her sister running down the stairs. And smiles. When Dawn reaches the kitchen they sit together and eat in silence.


End file.
